


Obscene

by smolkyloren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolkyloren/pseuds/smolkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hot climate of Jakku was taking its toll on General Hux, physically and mentally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obscene

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on tumblr: Kylo eats a Popsicle and Hux well... yah know ;3

The hot climate of Jakku was taking its toll on General Hux, physically and mentally. Not only was he sweating (how unsightly), but the heat was bad enough for Kylo Ren to change his wardrobe. He had swapped his black robes for an equally black pair of lighter pants and and a tunic _without sleeves_. Kylo usually wore so much clothing that his skin never saw the light of day. Literally. So to see him showing so much off made Hux sweat even more than he already was.

But that wasn’t the last of it. No, that was only the tip of the non existent iceberg that Hux was facing today. _Not only_ was he hot and sweaty, _not only_ were Kylo’s arms in full view, but the knight had the _audacity_ to be eating a popsicle right in Hux’s line of sight.

Hux could swear that Kylo was teasing him today. The arms were one thing, but the way he was eating that popsicle was just… Hux couldn’t think of a word for it, his mind was going all sorts of other places.

He watched with wide eyes as Kylo ran his tongue up and down the length of his frozen treat before sucking lightly at the top. The heat caused the popsicle to melt, red liquid dripping onto Kylo’s fingers. He took a break from the popsicle and focused instead on his fingers, promptly sticking one in his mouth to get every last bit.

Hux was absolutely losing it. His face was probably as red as the popsicle, he was sweating bullets (practically melting), and he was having an… issue that was starting to make itself known. He made an attempt to hide it with his coat, but he was getting hotter by the second and he didn’t think he could stand the heat much longer.

Kylo must have noticed this, because because before Hux knew it, nearly the whole popsicle was in Kylo’s mouth. His red-stained lips were tight around the treat, and Hux could tell that his tongue was swirling around inside his mouth. Kylo pulled away the popsicle with a slick ‘pop,’ red sweetness dripping from the corners of his mouth and down his chin. Hux bit his bottom lip hard enough to taste the tang of his own blood. His breathing was ragged, and the word he was looking for finally came to mind.

“ _Obscene_.”


End file.
